Daughter of Mine
by awkward-nerdy-person
Summary: Peeta and Katniss becoming parents. Reviews welcome. Rated T just in case. Don't flame me too bad, please.


**A/N: I cried a little when I wrote this. It's definitely better feels-wise than My Dandelion, though. It's not too bad, but I'm rating it T just in case there's some stuck-up readers out there that don't like non-descriptive birthing scenes. Enjoy!**

* * *

The last tray of sourdough has been slid into the oven for the pre-lunch crowd. The bakery is really dead today, though.

Dead, at least, until Haymitch bursts through the door, breathless.

I look at him, then it hits me.

It's time.

He doesn't have to say a word before I whip off my apron and shout at Bregeeta to take over. Bregeeta doesn't ask any questions, just rushes into the kitchen.

Haymitch slaps me on the back and runs into town to get the midwife, Miss Leef. I, however, sprint as fast as I can to the house, my mind racing almost just as fast.

* * *

I arrive at the house to find Katniss upstairs, on the bed, propped up on the headboard. She looks relieved to see me.

"Haymitch went to go get Miss Leef," I tell her, breathlessly.

She nods, looking down at her large stomach.

"So it's really time then?" I ask.

She looks up and smiles. "Yes, Peeta," she answers, "we're going to be parents."

Then her face contorts, and she tries to sit up straighter. I rush over and grab her hand, because from the books I ordered from the New Capitol, I know she's in pain.

(I can always tell, really, but now I actually know what to do.)

When Miss Leef appears to help Katniss, I stay, gripping her hand, because she doesn't want to be alone.

* * *

There's not much that I can do for Katniss, but I follow Miss Leef's instructions as she gives them, holding Katniss's hand, dabbing her forehead with a washcloth, anything that I can.

But then she says it.

"This is it, Katniss, now, I'm need you to bend your legs and hold the backs of your knees."

She does, and then Miss Leef tells me, "Peeta, you hold one."

I do, and hold Katniss's hand with the other.

"Now when I say, 'push,' you push. And hold it until I get to one, okay?"

Katniss nods. But I can see in her eyes that she's scared now.

"Katniss," I whisper to her, "your baby is safe in her hands, okay? You just have to trust her."

Katniss glances at me, then the fear in her eyes subsides a little.

"Ready, Katniss?" Miss Leef says. "Push!"

* * *

I don't like seeing Katniss in pain, but this is the worst I've ever seen. I want to take it all away.

She's sweating and screaming, even though she's trying not to, and I want to scream, too.

It seems to last forever, and then-

A new cry, not Katniss's.

Katniss stops and collapses against the headboard.

Miss Leef motions for me to come there.

My breath catches. She is holding a messy, screaming, tiny… person.

"All ten fingers, all ten toes, and it's definitely a girl," she says, smiling.

I hear Katniss sit up, her eyes wide in wonder as she repeats it.

"A girl."

* * *

"Would you like to see your daughter?"

I nod my head yes. Katniss is already asleep and tucked into bed, exhausted. I'm exhausted, too, but more emotionally than physically, of course.

The nurse came towards me with a small white bundle.

I carefully took the small white bundle, and sat down cautiously in a chair in the corner of the room.

I take in the small face, deep pink, eyes squinted shut, one hand just barely peeking out next to her cheek.

My daughter.

I'm almost afraid to breathe, afraid that it might somehow break her.

I rest her body on my lap, still cradling her head in my hand and supporting her with the other.

Her eyes aren't even close to open yet, but that tiny hand finally pokes its way out of the white blanket.

I touch it, very gently, and the hand latches onto my finger.

My breath catches.

She squirms a little, then stills. Fast asleep.

"Hi," I say softly to her.

I swallow. "I'm your dad."

I'm already getting choked up. I'm a dad. Like a real dad now.

"I… I'm not sure how I can already, but… I love you so much."

She's still holding on to my finger.

"This world… hasn't always been the nicest place. Especially for someone like you," I tell her softly, careful not to disturb her. "And it's better now… but… just know, that if anything ever happens, if this world doesn't always stay nice, I'll protect you from it. I promise."

I kiss her gently on her tiny forehead. She's still fast asleep.

I wonder if she's already dreaming.

She's so tiny, so tiny and perfect- I can't take my eyes off of her. And I thought that could only happen with one person-

Katniss. I look up to see if she's awake, and I'm glad to see that she's stirring, though I can tell she's still exhausted.

I carefully rest our daughter in the crook of my arm, where she seems to fit so perfectly, and carefully go to Katniss, sitting down gently on the bed next to her.

Katniss slowly sits up, and when she does, I carefully rest our daughter in her arms.

Katniss is looking at her like she's made of gold. She can't tear her eyes away from her and she kisses her gently.

"Have you already named her?" she asks, still looking at our daughter.

I shake my head. "I thought it might be wrong to not wait for you. You're her mother, after all."

She looks at me and smiles tiredly. I smile back at her as she looks back to our small little bundle.

"Freesia," she thinks suddenly, looking back to me. "They grow in the meadow now, next to the big dandelion patch."

I smile. "Freesia Mellark," I say back to her.

She looks at our daughter.

"Hey, Freesia."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
